


Say You Love Me Again

by Yoruai (yoruai)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, but not really, idk there isn't a tag for this, rai makes shinwoo go limp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruai/pseuds/Yoruai
Summary: If Shinwoo could, he'd have Rai tell him over and over again he loved him, because he couldn't believe it.He'd tell him he loved him a thousand times if it meant just hearing him say it once.





	Say You Love Me Again

“I like you…” Shinwoo had said, quietly, sweetly to Rai as he glanced to the side.

It wasn’t like him to be so gentle, especially to another guy, but there was always a time to be different.

Yes, Rai was different. 

He had been crushing on him for well over a month now, maybe even longer. The days of wanting to be physically closer, and the nights of teenage hormone-driven fantasies were driving him up a wall.

He couldn’t take it. He wanted to say it and either be rejected, or have Rai for himself because if another person swooned over him he was going to lose it.

So here he was, staying after school and letting his friends go on ahead, waiting for everyone else in the house to retire until it was just the two of them, and he had laid it bare.

Hell, if it wasn’t cheesy as fuck he probably would’ve said “I love you” instead of like, because that’s honestly how it felt.

Rai just gazed at him, his eyes sparked a bit at his words, but he didn’t respond.

“I-I wanna um… go out with you, if that’s okay?” Shinwoo glanced to the around, scratching the back of his neck. “Do… do you… are you okay with that? I-If not it’s okay, we can forget this and just be friends-”

“I don’t mind.” Rai interrupted quietly. “Do with me as you like.”

He said it so casually Shinwoo had to wonder if he knew his intentions.

“I-Um… Y-You understand right? Like I want to like… be with you.” Shinwoo fidgeted, “Like go places only with you and hold you, eventually k-kiss you and…. And-”

Shinwoo was interrupted as he was enveloped by strong arms, his cheeks burning as he was cradled gently.

“Is this okay?” Rai replied softly, his voice soothing.

Shinwoo slowly nodded, hesitating before returning the hug. “Y-Yeah… this is… wow I didn’t think you’d be this open about hugs and stuff...” Shinwoo looked up at Rai, looking at his soft features.

Something about that look made him feel… content. Like he was at peace.

It’s one of the reasons he liked Rai.

Shinwoo felt himself leaning forward, but paused and looked to the side embarrassed.

Rai caught the action, hugging him slightly tighter as he leaned in, “You said… you wanted to kiss me?”

Shinwoo looked back up at him, nodding.

Rai leaned in closer, their noses brushing together as his head leaned sideways and stopped a hair's breadth away from touching, “Then kiss me, if you wish…”

Shinwoo swallowed, before slowly leaning in the rest of the way.

Rai’s lips were soft, but cold….

Such a contrast to how warm Shinwoo was, he gasped a bit but pressed more into the kiss.

Rai, surprisingly, responded, gently molding his mouth against Shinwoo’s and staying at his pace as he kissed him.

Shinwoo’s heart was pounding, he couldn’t believe this was happening. 

He never expected Rai would be so open to holding him, let alone kissing him.

He always seemed… unobtainable. Like someone who wouldn’t be interested in him.

Shinwoo had a lot of pride, but he felt almost like he was beneath him… and for some reason that thought didn’t feel so bad, not if it was Rai.

Shinwoo deepened the kiss, hesitantly running his tongue along Rai’s lips, and letting out a soft noise when Rai’s tongue met his own. He pressed his body against Rai’s on instinct, and before his brain could catch up with him so he could pull back and apologize, Rai hugged him tighter, causing their bodies to touch and press as he moaned into the kiss.

Rai eventually pulled away from the kiss slightly. “You want more… I interrupted you when you were talking… holding, kissing… what else did you want?” he took in Shinwoo’s flushed body and face with a soft intensity as he waited for his response.

Shinwoo panted slightly, glancing to the side with a flush, “I… w-well I… y’see when someone likes someone else they… well… y’know?”

Rai’s eyes hooded, “You wish to breed with me?” he asked curiously.

Shinwoo swooned a bit as the blood rushed to his face, “Breed? T-That sounds so…” He let out a shaky sigh, “Y-Yeah… that… though since we’re both guys I don’t expect a kid out of it…”

Rai smiled softly to him, scooping him up effortlessly like he was a baby koala as Shinwoo wrapped his legs around the taller man’s waist. “A bed would be good for this, then.”

Shinwoo could only hold on, feeling dizzy as Rai carried him back to his room, “B-bed? W-We’re doing this now?”

The door to Rai’s room opened, and closed behind him as the dark haired man sat down on his bed, keeping Shinwoo straddled on his waist as he gazed up at him, “You don’t want to?” He asked quietly.

Shinwoo looked to the door, wondering where he could get an automatic door before glancing back to Rai shyly, “M-mh… w-well yeah but I don’t want to rush you into something, I-I just confessed today and i’m… I want you to be okay with this too… it’s not just about what I want…”

Rai held him gently, almost as if he was made of glass as he leaned in and continued the small kisses. “I want to, Shinwoo.” he said with a soft sigh, “But… if you want to wait, we can.” 

Shinwoo, squirmed a bit. The rational part of his brain said they should probably wait or go on a date first… but the not so rational ‘I am literally in Rai’s lap with a hard-on’ side of him was not having any of it.

He’d waited so long to confess… and Rai was right here with him. They’d been friends for so long… he trusted him.

“No… I want to. If I left right this second I might actually scream.” Shinwoo admitted with a pout.

Rai cocked his head to the side, “then… did you want to breed me, or…” He leaned in, gently suckling on his neck, “Would you like to be bred?”

Shinwoo moaned, baring his neck and shuddering as Rai placed soft kisses to it. “Y-You’re asking me if I want to top? ...ah-” 

It was getting hard for Shinwoo to think straight, his erection straining hard in his pants.

Normally, Shinwoo feels like he’d be embarrassed not being able to take charge, especially for something like this.

But again, Rai was different. To Shinwoo he always had been.

“I think y-you can take charge... you can…” Shinwoo felt that familiar burn in his cheeks spread to his ears and down his neck, “You can breed me… i-if you want…”

Rai worried the skin against his lips gazing down almost reverently at the mark he made before kissing it. “If that is what you wish…” He said quietly, before gently moving them so Shinwoo was laying back, the duvet dipping around him from his weight.

Shinwoo watched with hooded eyes as Rai stripped him, wondering why he was less embarrassed about someone undressing him like a child and more shy about his body, which he knew was probably more athletic than most of the other men in their class.

His embarrassment wasn’t enough to ask Rai to stop though, the dark haired man’s hands soothing against his flushed skin as he gently removed every piece of clothing with gentle purpose, folding them and setting them on the nightstand until he was in his boxers. Shinwoo shuddered when Rai’s index finger hooked onto the waistband, tugging it down so his erection could finally spring up and curl against his navel.

Shinwoo trembled a bit as he lay naked, squirming and clenching his thighs for some sort’ve friction.

He wanted to touch himself, but for some reason he also wanted Rai to tell him it was okay.

Rai smiled down at him and- wait, when did he strip?

Shinwoo swallowed as he took in his slender yet toned frame, trembling a bit at the thought of Rai pressed up against him. His eyes traveled further down at his friends cock, which was standing at half mast.

At least he knew Rai was enjoying this too, even if he wasn’t as rock hard as Shinwoo yet.

“I have to prep you…” Rai said quietly, “But… you are a virgin, yes…?”

“Wh-how did you-” Shinwoo squirmed a bit, feeling embarrassed that he was so easy to read, but slowly nodded. “Yeah, I um… i’ve never done this before…” He paused, looking up at Rai “This… isn’t your first time?”

Rai slowly shook his head, “Do you not want me if I am not a virgin? If it’s a problem, we can stop-”

“N-No!” Shinwoo quickly cut in, “That’s… I wouldn’t judge someone like that…” Shinwoo looked up at him, “S-so long as we’re exclusive to each other I… I don’t mind, really.”

Rai slowly nodded, “Either way… It's going to be difficult not to make your first time painful… I don’t want that so, I will try something with you, if you trust me.”

Shinwoo nodded with a grin, “I trust you Rai, honestly… sometimes I feel like I trust you too much, but I’d take some serious damage for you.”

Rai smiled warmly at that, before placing a soft hand on Shinwoo’s chest. “Then… relax.” he said quietly.

Shinwoo’s body suddenly went heavy, sighing as he felt his body slowly relax until he was completely limp.

Well, Shinwoo didn’t think it would be this easy to relax, but he figured Rai just had that effect on people.

“If you’re relaxed like this you won’t tense up and it won’t hurt so long as I work you open properly...please speak if at any point you don’t like this.” Rai said quietly, gently positioning Shinwoo on his side as he slotted his body against his.

“O-Onh… okay” Shinwoo moaned out, shuddering as he felt Rai’s erection pressing against the small of his back, feeling it swell and harden and shuddering as heat began to pool low in his belly.

Screw relaxed, Shinwoo had gone completely boneless and his body had no plans on moving a muscle. It wasn’t alarming, he felt like if he truly wanted to he could move, but he didn’t.

Something about being at Rai’s mercy like this felt intimate, like allowing touches and allowing himself to be pliant like this was a bigger show of trust and closure than them about to have sex was.

Shinwoo was slightly confused by why he’d want to be THIS relaxed, but he decided to do what he did best and let his emotions carry him instead of his brain.

Rai sighed against his nape, and his upper hand traced gently against Shinwoo’s abline. Deft fingers slid down the hard incline of his groin and cupped gently at his balls.

Shinwoo felt embarrassment as another soft moan was pulled from him, wanting more touch but also feeling the tug of Rai’s words keeping him relaxed and limp.

Rai’s other hand slid under him, coming up and tracing against his chest, teasing gently at the small nubs he found there and smiling against his nape as he felt Shinwoo’s body twitch appreciatively. 

Shinwoo suddenly felt A small kiss pressed at his nape, then another, more kisses peppered along his back until he felt Rai latch onto his throat. He suckled and worried the skin, causing the heat from his touches to make his entire body buzz with want.

Shinwoo’s eyes fluttered closed, panting as he felt Rai turn him onto his back, the kisses on his neck moving up to his chin until he felt a soft shower of kisses over his face, peeking one eye open shyly as Rai kissed his other eyelid.

The kisses were so gentle, but for Shinwoo it felt so intense.

Rai pulled back a bit, gazing at Shinwoo’s eyes as he looked at the boy laying still and wanting under him. He brought a hand up to gently hold Shinwoo’s chin, and tilted his head up so it was craned against the pillow.

“You’re very pretty like this, Shinwoo….” He said quietly, tracing a finger to Shinwoo’s lips. He slipped his finger past the seam of the soft opening, gently easing the younger boys’ mouth open. “Your trust in me… makes me feel things I haven’t felt in a long time…” He said barely above a whisper.

Shinwoo’s heart thrummed with the praise, but he didn’t respond. He allowed his jaw to remain slack and open in the position Rai had set it in.

Rai seemed pleased with this, leaning in and turning his head sideways as he sealed his lips over Shinwoos, open mouthed and intimate as his tongue licked deep into the other’s mouth.

It was so strange. Shinwoo knew he could move if he really fought to, but he also felt like he was oddly helpless as his unresponsive body was molded and manipulated like a doll on strings. 

Rai was above him, running his tongue over the inside of his sensitive mouth as if mapping it. He was positioned above him, but pressed gently down on his hips, their erections touching and meeting in ways that made Shinwoo almost wish he could press back against him.

But the fact that he couldn’t readily react gave him a very different appreciation for Rai’s touch. Rai was the sole person giving him pleasure as he lay limp under him, and he would not lie that he felt well taken care of.

After some time, he pulled away, kissing Shinwoo’s forehead before trailing the kisses down again, planting soft kisses over his chest and stomach.

God Shinwoo wanted to touch him, buck up against him, anything.

But he let the gentle weight keeping him relaxed stay, instead letting out a few soft whines instead.

Rai perked up, giving a knowing look before gently lifting one of Shinwoo’s thighs, settling lower on the bed, before placing a small kiss to the head of his cock.

Shinwoo could only gasp as he felt Rai draw his member into his mouth, looking down at the sinful sight. Rai’s tongue ran along the underside of his shaft, teasing the vein and traveling down to the ridge until he was deep throating him completely.

Shinwoo knew Rai wasn’t a virgin, but for him to be this good…

Shinwoo felt almost embarrassed at how grateful it was that he had an excuse to just lay there and let Rai handle him.

Still it was maddening. It took everything he had to not try and fight this heavy feeling he had and to buck into Rai’s mouth, to force himself deeper into that sinful throat.

As if reading his mind, Rai got on his elbows, gripping Shinwoo’s hips and gently pushing them up deeper as he swallowed around his shaft.

“Ahh….Rai…” Shinwoo keened, feeling dizzy from the pleasure he was feeling, “It’s too good… I don’t wanna finish too fast…”

Rai pulled off him with a slow, smooth movement, crawling back over him and kissing his temple. “Do you want me inside you now…?” Rai asked quietly.

Shinwoo felt his body burn at that.

“Y-Yeah… please? I want you to feel good too…” Shinwoo murmured out.

Rai smiled at him, kissing over his forehead again and smoothing the younger man’s hair back, “Such a pretty thing doesn’t have to beg me…” He said quietly, lifting Shinwoo’s leg up and draping it over his shoulder. “You really are too good to me, Shinwoo.” He said quietly.

Shinwoo felt his cheeks burn, watching as Rai began to suck gently on his fingers.

Oh, Rai wanted to prep him.

“Um R-Rai…” Shinwoo watched him pause, “Ch-check my bag? The inner pocket should have a small bottle of lube in it…” He glanced to the side sheepishly, “I keep it incase I need it when i’m staying over at Ikhan’s house, using just my hand can chafe… heh…”

Rai looked at him curiously, before moving and grabbing Shinwoo’s bag from the floor, tugging out the small bottle and looking at it in interest.

Surely he knew what lube was, right?

….Right?

“U-Um…” Shinwoo glanced to the side, “You can use that to prep me instead of your saliva… and stuff…”

It looked like it clicked with Rai, and he slowly nodded as he popped open the cap and coated his fingers liberally. He shifted Shinwoo to where he was partly on his stomach, felt a hand parting his thighs shamelessly and let out a soft whine as he felt a finger test his entrance. 

Shinwoo grit his teeth a bit to try and stay submissive, shuddering when he felt the press become more insistant, and gently slip in. He felt like clenching but his body just would not obey the subconscious want, the finger sliding in with absolutely no resistance as he was opened up. Another finger joined the first and hit a spot inside him that had him groaning. He felt the two fingers working him open, meeting absolutely no resistance as the soft, pliant walls stretched more and more under the touch.

It felt so strange to be invaded with no will to clench down, but at the same time it made him harder. Rai’s movements were fluid, silky, and there was no pain from at all, just pressure. 

Like he was being made perfect for what was to come.

Then Rai hit a spot inside him and he let out a low moan. He vocalized louder as the pressure turned to pleasure as those fingers touched and teased the deepest and most sensitive parts of him.

It suddenly was not enough, those fingers weren't enough.

He wanted more… needed more.

“Tell me…” Rai whispered quietly against his ear, “Are you ready?”

“Yes pleaseee” Shinwoo panted, sobbing slightly as he clenched his eyes shut, “I am literally about to explode Rai, please just fuck me-”

He sighed as he felt those fingers leave him, feeling empty and wanting to clench around the space left. He heard the click of the cap and shuddered as he heard the slick familiar fapping sound of a cock being stroked. Suddenly he was being cradled from behind, lips nipping gently at his nape as Shinwoo’s head lolled back and he keened.

“I told you, pretty one… don’t ever beg…” Rai whispered out, “it breaks my heart to see someone I love beg…”

Love…?

Someone he loved? Him?

Before Shinwoo could respond, there was a slight press and Rai was sinking into him.

The stretch was sinfully fluid. Rai sunk into him slowly, and his walls parted for him with absolutely no resistance, a full feeling settling inside of him as he felt Rai’s hips meet his rear.

They stayed like that for a moment, and then Shinwoo felt a slight shift of Rai’s hips as he began to slide out, before pushing back in. 

He continued the slow agonizing pace. In, then out, his shaft meeting no resistance as he slipped into a languid rhythm.

“Ah…. R-Rai P-” Shinwoo clenched his teeth, trying to remind himself not to beg as he took a shaky breath, “Rai… faster?” He asked, gazing blearily as far behind him as he could.

His heart caught in his throat.

Rai was looking at him like he was in a daze, eyes reverent and innocent as he watched Shinwoo’s body sway with each push of his hips.

He looked at him like he was precious, like he was some sort’ve treasure.

But he also had definitely heard him.

Rai clasped Shinwoo’s hip, pushing in faster and at a more consistent pace as he reached around to stroke him.

“D-Don’t touch me I-” He whined when Rai stopped, clenching his eyes shut, “N-No don’t stop either I just… I-If you touch me i’m gonna cum….” He felt so embarrassed he wanted to die. “S-so… keep going like you are… it feels really good and I want to finish with you…”

He was met with silence for a bit, and worried that maybe he had put Rai off or sounded bossy. But right when he was about to go to apologize, Rai took his hips and lifted them.

Rai was careful not to pull out as he arranged them, Shinwoo’s knees spread on the bed so he was kneeling, his arms spread on either side of him and his chest sinking into the duvet as Rai balanced him perfectly so his ass was in the air.

This position was mortifyingly vulnerable, and Shinwoo’s heart began to pound a bit.

Then it began again, Rai pulled in, and then out.

In and out as if testing him to make sure Shinwoo would stay upright with just the hands holding his hips.

When he did, he felt his thrusts come faster, sharper, each one hitting him deep and perfect and causing Shinwoo to see stars behind his eyes.

Rai kept a hand on his hip, the other going out to trace gently at the muscles of his back, wrapping around to touch at his chest as Shinwoo swayed under him.

Shinwoo felt like he was an instrument being played by a master, and his body was singing.

The look he spotted Rai giving him before came to mind, and he moaned out at the thought of Rai looking at him while touching him like this.

Rai clenched his hip harder at the noise and fucked him deeper, pushing against him harder. His pace borderlined on rough yet still managed to be fluid and calculated, dragging more moans and cries out of Shinwoo as he shamelessly responded to the beautiful pace.

“Say it again.” Shinwoo moaned, “Say it-ah! Nh… Again.”

“Mm?” Rai responded, the noise rich and full of arousal and unlike anything Shinwoo had heard from him.

“You said-ah-h… you don’t like hearing someone you love beg... “ Shinwoo let out a groan as he was hit with a few very sharp accurate thrusts. “You… love me?” He managed to pant out.

“Yes” Rai responded softly, “I love you… very much.” 

Shinwoo felt his world slow, his head spinning as he teared up a bit. “I wanna move.” He sobbed out.

Suddenly that heavy feeling lifted, and Shinwoo turned in Rai’s grip, swinging a leg over Rai and pushing up to straddle his waist as he got in his lap. 

“I love you too…” Shinwoo panted out, grinding down as he sobbed, leaning in and kissing Rai hungrily, gripping him like a lifeline as they melded their mouths together.

Rai returned the kiss eagerly, their tongues entwining as he loosely hugged his waist.

Faster, Shinwoo matched Rai’s thrusts as he rode him.

Harder, Rai pushed up into Shiwon as he fucked him.

“Ah..n- Rai-” Shinwoo pulled back from the kiss, his head lolling back as he moaned, “Rai… Rai… Rai-I can’t. I j-just can’t I’m gonna-nh..” He panted out, moans and cries tearing from his lips as he was pierced into over and over.

Rai chased his lips until his head fell back and immediately latched onto his neck, kissing and nipping and suckling on the skin there as he made more marks. 

The stimulation and the noise of skin pounding against skin was so much. Shinwoo knew he wasn’t going to last. 

“It’s too good…” Shinwoo moaned out, his legs growing tired as he tugged them back so he could lay on the bed. He keened as Rai pinned him gently, wrapping his legs around the waist above him as he felt his voice pick up volume again. “I’m-ah-gonna f-finish- Rai...nh...R-Rai-”

Shinwoo felt something pierce his neck and he arched, letting out a soft cry as he came harder than he had in his entire life. Coating himself in ribbons of cum and trembling as he felt a bit hit his chin as Rai pushed into him through his orgasm.

Rai slowed his hips, staring down at Shinwoo’s heaving chest and smiling a bit at him.

Shinwoo noticed a bit of blood on his lip.

“You bit me…” He panted out with a chuckle, “You’re lucky I love you, kinky bastard.” 

Rai merely returned his smile as he moved to pull out.

Legs locked into place around his waist, not allowing him to do so.

“M-Mh… Don’t…” Shinwoo heaved, his eyes bleary as he gazed up at him with a calm look. “I want you to finish with me…” He grinned, “Don’t make me beg… You’ve kinda made it clear you hate that.”

Rai gazed at Shinwoo for a moment, before smiling warmly at him in a way that melted the other’s heart. He caved his arms around the younger male’s head, and leaned in to kiss him as he continued his thrusts.

Shinwoo whined into the kiss, he was oversensitive, and the feeling of being pushed into after all of that was making him feel very dizzy, his hips aching and the stimulation muddling his brain as he felt the thrusts cause the sensitive insides inside him to ache painfully.

But soon enough, Rai’s hips stilled, and Shinwoo felt a warmth blooming inside him as Rai climaxed with a few soft juts of his hips.

“Ah…” Shinwoo shuddered a bit, hugging Rai tight, “It feels… wow…”

His heart fluttered.

So this is what people said about making love making you feel complete.

Shinwoo gazed up, watching Rai’s expressions as he felt warmth and content wash over him.

Rai looked so happy, a soft warm smile on his face like he had the world in his bed. Like Shinwoo was everything to him...

“I love you.” Shinwoo said again. “I-I know it’s probably too early in the relationship to say it but… I do. So much it hurts... “ he laughed a bit, “It’s funny… it feels like… It almost feels like it’s easy to say. Like i’ve said it to you before… but I mean it.”

Rai’s smile fell a bit, and his gaze grew more distant, “… I love you too.” He said, shifting them and grabbing a cloth from his nightstand as he gently cleaned Shinwoo, treating him gently like he was a treasure.

Shinwoo had to wonder how someone so good to him had said yes.

Rai tossed the rag haphazardly into the trash, before laying on his side as he held Shinwoo in his arms. “... It is late, you must be tired… We should rest for tonight.”

Shinwoo felt his cheeks burn, and he nodded, “O-Okay um… it’s kinda funny. You’ve talked a lot more with me in the past hour we’ve been like this than I think i’ve heard in a month.” He pulled back a bit and smiled at him, “I like it though… I really do.” He said as he snuggled him, hugging him tight.

Things were looking up. Shinwoo didn't’ think he’d ever been this happy.

It had taken him weeks to accept he liked him, and even longer to say something, and he was happy he did…

There was nowhere to go but up for him, and he knew it.

Shinwoo felt the tendrils of sleep begin to take him, and his eyes began to slide closed.

Yeah… Life would be great from now on.

With that, Shinwoo finally fell asleep, dozing off in Rai’s arms.

Rai… just watched him. The longer he looked at him the sadder he looked.

“Are you going to erase his memory again, Master?”

Rai looked up to the familiar voice, seeing Frankenstein leaning against the door.

“You know I have no choice. He can’t be part of our world without suffering…” Rai said quietly, stroking down Shinwoo’s back, “I know what the future holds for me, and it would only bring him pain…”

Frankenstein sighs, “This is the sixth time he’s fallen in love with you, Master… The frequency of him falling for you is also getting shorter and shorter no matter how thorough you wipe away that connection.” He sighed, “And every time he falls for you, it gets more intimate… you actually copulated with him this time.”

“...Was that selfish of me?” Rai asked quietly.

Frankenstein smiled sadly, “If anything how you look at him… I’d rather say it looks like you’re punishing yourself by letting yourself have a taste of what you want and then trying to deny yourself… especially if there comes a day where instead of falling in love with you, he falls in love with someone else…”

Rai let out a soft sigh. “To be honest… that would be best…” He said quietly, getting up as his clothes apparated onto his body. “I will wipe his memory and focus on removing his love for me… Frankenstein please clean him up and have him put in his bed at home, please.” He asked gently.

Frankenstein gazed between them for a moment, before sighing sadly, “As you wish, Master.”

Rai stepped over to Shinwoo, caressing the boy’s cheek as his eyes glowed red.

Frankenstein felt awful for them.

He didn’t know how long this dance would go for, but Cadis Etrama Di Raizel loved Han Shinwoo.

Even if he disagreed with his masters choices, he wouldn't’ oppose them.

He knew even if he tried, Raizel would not be denied.

He’d keep Shinwoo from a life of pain, even if it brought nothing but heartbreak.

**Author's Note:**

> Bc i'm on episode 238 of this freaking manwa and my kokoro is getting crushed bc Raizel cares so much about other people. I hope you enjoyed it ;u;
> 
> I was thinking of making this a series, but for now i'm leaving it a oneshot that I might add to if time allows just because I have so many unfinished works that need finishing and I don't like pushing my luck lol.


End file.
